The Child Of Life
by soulgaurdian
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have a daughter named Zoe, but this child isn't like the other Demigod children. Whenever Percy disappears she begins having dreams. After getting to Camp Half-Blood her talents are called upon. Can she save her dad, and the world?
1. Special

_**1.**_ _**Special**_

"It's gone?" I whispered quietly, almost to myself. "How can it be gone? I didn't do it! I put it back I promise! Oh, Mama please! It wasn't…it was an accident! I...I... I'm so sorry!" I bowed my head trying to hide the stream of tears that fell of my face from my mother's observant eyes.

"SORRY?" Mom stormed angrily. "How will sorry help me find it? Zoe! How could this possibly be an accident? You ruin my things, steal random objects, and hide stuff! And now! Oh! How could you? That was your dads!" She buried her face in her hands, her blonde hair covering her like a veil.

It was my fathers? That necklace with the funny beads? I cried harder in my seat, wishing my mom would just understand. I never took or hid anything! But I couldn't tell her what was really happening. It would probably make things worse, for the both of us.

"_Just help me_," a familiar male voice whispered in my mind. "_I will leave you alone, your life alone. Your mother will no longer be mad at you, blaming you. And I'll even bring your poor father back. Isn't that what you want? Help me._"

I shook my head violently and yelled, "No! I won't! I will never help you! You've ruined my life!"

My mom's intense, grey eyes looked up to where I sat trembling. "I've ruined your life?" She sobbed. "I always knew I wouldn't be a good mother! Oh, Zoe, baby. I'm so sorry. It's just been much harder since your dad disappeared…" she trailed off.

"With the monsters?" I asked. Little too late did I realized my mistake and I dashed to my room, locking the door behind me.

"Who told you about that? Zoe! How long have you known! Zoe please come back!" She called after me, but I wouldn't listen to her desperate calls.

The man, the one who keeps whispering to me, he has ruined my life. That man killed my father. My father had died trying to keep me from that man, and I wasn't about to let that go to waste.

It was five years ago, I was only eight. My dad and I had gone to the fishing market near our house to get some fishing supplies that I needed for nature camp the next week, but when we arrived the normally busy market was completely empty and bare except for the small neat rows of stands full of merchandise.

"Hello?" Dad called out hesitantly." Anybody here?" He glanced around the desolate place then grabbed my small, shaky hand firmly in his, and rubbed the back of my palm with his thumb reassuringly. That's when I knew something was definitely wrong, and I began whimpering quietly.

"It's alright. Everybody might just be taking a break, or they might be at home in bed! Those lazy heads!" He laughed, attempting to break the uneasy feeling that we felt. It didn't work.

Together we walked carefully around the vacant market, searching for people, or anything living.

My dad pulled out his pen and held it in his free hand. That's what he always did when he thought something was wrong, something dangerous. He would never tell me why he did, but I figured that there was something different, special, about that golden pen.

Suddenly, we heard a shuffling sound behind us, then a _tsk tsk_. My dad whirled around, twirling me along with him, and gasped at what he saw.

"Hello nephew!" The man standing there announced. "Missed me? Well, I'm not going to be here long. If you wouldn't mind I'll just get what I came here for and be on my way." All of his words were formal, like how you'd expect ancient people to sound like, but he didn't look that old, he looked to be around my dad's age, which was only 33 years old. The man was wearing all black, with jet black hair and pale skin. He reminded me of those vampires on TV, the evil ones with red eyes. Except the man in front of me had eyes far worse than evil red, because as you looked into his dark eyes you saw images of people dying horrible deaths, or even worse.

Suddenly, I felt a need to go to that evil man, to bow down to him. He is the master. I am just another worshiper, I need to obey. I took a step forward, the man's smile pulling me to him, then my dad reached down and scooped me into his arms, breaking the trance-like state the man put me in.

"Leave her alone!" Dad shouted at his uncle. "She hasn't done anything!"

"That's the point! You can't hide her from her destiny forever Percy, you of all people should know this," the man said to my father, his face showed his disappointment, like my dad had just failed a test he had taken before and had done great on.

"We can try! Annabeth thinks she has figured away to keep Zoe safe. If it works she won't have to follow her destiny! And you, Hades, will never have anything to do with her destiny. Nothing will change my mind!" My father glared at the man. It was obvious that they didn't like each other at all.

I didn't know what they were talking about. What destiny? Hades? Where had I heard that that name before?

"No," Hades shook his head sadly, "Annabeth is wrong. Destiny always finds you, no matter what. It's even in her name! Child, did you know your name means life in Greek?" He smiled. "You are the key! Percy, just let the child come with me, let me prepare her for her future." He beckoned for me to come to him, but I wouldn't go to him, I knew the trick he was using already and pushed it back. Then I looked straight into his cold eyes and said, "No. I will never help you! You are making my daddy mad! GO AWAY!" As I screamed the last words he sank to the ground in pain.

"What? You did that?" He glared at me as he stood up and shook himself off. "How dare you hurt a god? You shall be punished! Oh, never mind what I just said." He looked at me almost sheepishly. It looked weird on a face as evil as his. "I apologize, you just startled me. You are rare indeed! She must be the one! But she isn't mortal? I thought she would be... She looks like one, and even acted like one! But, the power! She is definitely the one… But…" Hades trailed off and began to mumble softly to himself.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" My dad's face turned red. He was furious. He always had a short patience, just like me, but I've never seen him so mad.

"Of course you wouldn't have heard her, but you saw the effects. Your daughter is the one that made me fall! Your daughter is special; she's one of a kind! She is special because she, unlike other grandchildren of gods, has even more godly blood than a demigod instead of less. She is 3|4 god, more or less. She is mistaken for a mortal, but she's more a god than a mortal. The godly beauty, voice, and traits are already beginning to show, but despite all that she is still not immortal. She just inherited the best of her parents' traits. How many monsters have come for her so far? Several I'm sure! Her blood is already stronger than yours!" Hades exclaimed. He sounded excited, like he was a little kid who got a new puppy.

My dad tenderly sat me down on a stand, and turned to face Hades. "You can't have her. No matter how special she is! Annabeth and I have protected her so far! No monster has or will be able to touch her!" My dad took the cap off of his pen and it transformed into a long, golden sword. He pointed it towards Hades threateningly. "Including you!"

"Whoa," I gasped. I almost broke out laughing at my dad's fierce expression, but I knew this was not the situation you should be laughing at.

"Now, now," Hades said. "You wouldn't want your darling daughter watch you die would you?" My dad took a challenging step forward and Hades sighed, "I guess I have been forced to do this the hard way!" Then he disappeared as my dad lunged for him.

Dad looked around wildly for Hades, and then suddenly his face contorted with fear as cold, powerful hands grasped me from behind.

I squirmed pathetically in Hades arms, but then a strange feeling washed over me, freezing my limbs. I couldn't move! I tried kicking my legs and then my arms, but they were all totally limp.

"No!" My dad screamed, and he staggered to the ground. Intense sadness showed in his ocean blue eyes, the kind you feel when someone you love dies.

"She's not dead!" Hades laughed at my dad's expression," Look! She's breathing! I cannot kill her, her blood forbids it, but I can immobilize her." Hades lifted me up like a rag doll, shaking me around like he had to prove what he said.

"Put her down or else!" My dad threatened as he stood up, holding his sword towards Hades.

"Put her down or else!" Hades mocked. "Or else what, half-blood? Are you going to kill her trying to save her? That's not very wise of you. Remember when you were younger? That was your weakness. You're always way too loyal."

"GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER OR ELSE I WILL PERSONALLY ESCORT YOU BACK TO THE UNDERWORLD!" Dad roared, his eyes gleaming with utter hatred as he charged.

Hades put me down, breaking the spell, and grabbed my father by the neck. "You've lost your touch demigod!" He laughed then turned his dark, cold eyes towards me and whispered darkly, "You will help me."

Then Hades and my dad vanished in a shower of gold dust, leaving me trembling at Hades words, and my father's death.


	2. Blessing

**2**. **Blessing**  
>I woke abruptly in a cold sweat. Sitting up, I looked around my small dreary bedroom. Everything was still and right where it was supposed to be. Sighing, I stretched and got out of bed. I glanced at my clock; it was 7:30 A.M. This has been happening off and on since my dad died five years ago, the same nightmare always waking me up at exactly 7:30.<br>In the nightmare there were three old ladies. One had a spinner and was constantly making threads, another one took the threads and measured it, and then the last one would cut the sting with shears. When I came in they would continue working, but they slowly would turn their heads to stare at me and whisper, "_Times running out." "You must hurry!" "Only you have the power to defeat death!"_ And then they would get up and begin to creep towards me. I would always try to run, try to escape, but every time at the end of the dream Hades appeared in front of me and grabbed me by the throat like he did to my dad and whisper in my ear, _"Help me!" _Then I'd wake up.  
>I walked out of my room and into the kitchen, for I was starving. A warm, sweet, delicious aroma filled the air, and my eyes darted around the kitchen, trying to see where it was coming from.<br>"Hello dear," a motherly voice said. I looked around trying to find the source of the sound and saw a beautiful woman with beautifully pale skin and warm eyes sitting at the kitchen table. Lying on the table in front of her was a buffet of my favorite foods, blue chocolate chip cookies, candy, soda, enchiladas, etc. My empty stomach grumbled and my mouth watered at the sight of the food.  
>"Come on dear! Go ahead, take a seat. You look starving!" She laughed as I rushed to a chair, instantly picking up a warm, blue chocolate chip cookie. "You're just like your father! Blue chocolate chip cookies! Humph. Well, I hope you enjoy them anyhow. My name is Hera. What's your name dear?"<br>"Zoe," I mumbled, spewing chunks of the delicious cookie from my mouth. I blushed at my manners and quickly wiped up the small mess.  
>"Zoe…" Hera said thoughtfully, not even noticing me frantically wiping up pieces of chewed up cookie. Her brows furrowed and she examined my face as if searching for answers, "Your name means life in Ancient Greek… Did you know this? That must mean… Oh! Zoe where is your mother and father? Get them quick! We need to go! You're in terrible danger!"<br>I jumped up quickly, something telling me to listen to her, and dashed to my mom's room.  
>"Mom!" I cried as I burst into her room. "Mom! Get up quick! Hurry!"<br>"What?" she grumbled as she slowly got out of bed. "What is it? Can it wait another hour?"  
>"No!" I shouted at her as I grabbed her arm and dragged her into the kitchen.<br>"Ouch Zoe! Couldn't you be a tad gentler?" She asked rubbing her arm where I had grabbed her. She stretched and looked crossly at me. "What is it already?"  
>"Hello Annabeth!" Hera exclaimed. "Where is Percy?"<br>"Hera!" My mom exclaimed staring at the stranger sitting at her kitchen table. Then a look came on her face, and I couldn't tell if it was disgust or if she was just still tired. My mom's face fell as she looked down at her toes and whispered, "I don't know where Percy went. I've searched and searched but I never found him. He disappeared 5 years ago."  
>"Hades killed Daddy," I said softly. "I was there."<br>Mom snapped her head up to where I sat, and you could see the pain in her eyes. Even Hera looked shaken. Hera turned towards me and gripped my arms in a firm, but urgent grip. "Tell us what happened! Quickly, but don't leave any detail out. Even the littlest information can be crucial."  
>After Hera let go, I told them exactly what happened that terrible day 5 years ago, and when I was finished Mom was crying and Hera looked very concerned. "This is worse than I thought! You're wrong about one tiny detail though. Your dad isn't really dead, but he is being held prisoner by Hades, which is bad since Hades has never liked your Dad. I believe Hades is hoping to get you to help him, with what I don't yet know. All I know is that we need to get to Camp Half-Blood. And fast!"<br>My mom looked up at Hera, distrust evident on her face, "Why should we trust anything you say? And even if we did how would she get in? She isn't a half-blood!"  
>"Oh, but she is much more! But of course you're right. She still wouldn't be able to get in. But I shall give her a special blessing, one I haven't given to anyone other than my own children, and only my favorites. This blessing will give her everything she will need to survive, or at least I hope. Now come here darling," Hera waved her delicate hand towards me and I walked hesitantly towards her.<br>"What's Camp Half-Blood?" I asked glancing at my mother who was frozen with shock at Hera's words, "What blessing?"  
>"You will know all of that later, child. We need to focus on what's happening now. Now you must do exactly as I say, anything even a little bit different will instantly result in your death. Do you understand?" She scanned my face, as if having second thoughts on what she was about to do.<br>"Yes. Yes, ma'am." I swallowed hard, preparing myself for whatever Hera was about to do. I really didn't want to die now.  
>Hera put her hands on my cheeks. My head began tingling and pictures of infants popped in my mind. I saw different lives, from birth to death, the feelings, and the sensations. With each life I saw there were different memories, some were pleasant while others made me cry. I saw the flaws and the perfection of each person which popped in my head; I saw <em>everything<em>.  
>"Repeat after me. From birth to death each life I will attempt to save." Hera's whisper was vaguely heard among the rush of images.<br>"From birth to death each life I will attempt to save," I repeated quietly.  
>"I swear on the River Styx that the power of life will be used wisely."<br>"I swear on the River Styx that the power of life will be used wisely."  
>"As a child of Hera I will protect, not conquer." A buzzing feeling began to swim down my body as she said this.<br>"As a child of Hera I will protect, not conquer."  
>"Each life I see their secrets shall be kept safe."<br>"Each life I see their secrets shall be kept safe." I felt like I was floating, and the images rushed faster in my mind.  
>"I will only punish those who deserve it the most."<br>"I will only punish those who deserve it the most." I was almost sure I was spinning, and the racing images now glowed faintly.  
>"A child of life, that's who I am forever more."<br>"A child of life, that's who I am forever more." Then the images began to increase their speed until they became a blur in my mind, and I began to spin so fast I was sure I would throw up.  
>Suddenly I stopped spinning and I fell out of the air hard against the ground. The images began fading until they were gone. Relieved to be away from the spinning and the pictures I sat up to see where I was.<br>"Zoe!" Mom cried rushing to me. She sat down beside me and cradled me gently in her arms.  
>Then I passed out. <p>


	3. Comfort

"Zoe!" I hear a voice sob. "Zoe, please get up! I'm going to _kill _Hera!" Thunder rumbled in the sky, and the voice went silent.  
>"Mom?" I croaked. My voice was hoarse and my eyelids were too heavy to lift. I felt as if I had run into a moving racecar, and lived through it. "What happened?"<br>"Oh!" I heard her gasp. "Zoe!" Her arms came around me, squashing me with strength I didn't know she had.  
>"You're squishing me!" I panted, desperately trying to claw her arms off of me.<br>"I'm sorry," Mom whispered, letting go of me. "I thought you were dead! Chiron told me that you were very ill, and that you were in bad shape. He said he wasn't sure you'd make it! Oh, Zoe, I'm so sorry that you have to go through all of this. I tried so hard to keep you from all of this. This is not a good life for a child. Hera did this! Do you remember anything? The floating, the changing, do you? It was too much for you to handle. She should never have done that! I swear if she lays a finger on you again-!"  
>I giggled as she continued ranting on and on about what she would do next time she saw Hera. Then the memories came back, all the pain, the images, and Hera in particular. Who was she? More important what was she? She wasn't human that's for sure. Maybe she was like Hades! "Mom, <em>what<em> was Hera?"  
>My Mom's face went grim, and she reluctantly sighed before saying, "Hera is a goddess. Wait!" She said, raising her hand to silence my protests. I frowned in disbelief, but motioned for her to continue. "I know I told you that the Greek gods were just stories. I know that I told you that they were just myths, but they are not. They are as real as you and me. I know you have thought about them a lot."<br>She was right. All throughout my life, somewhere in me was convinced that they were real. When I met Hades that one time, I became even more convinced. I still had my doubts, though, even after that. I excused it for hallucinations that I had made up, traumatized by my father's disappearance. I knew I was lying to myself. I was reminded every time Hades whispered in my head.  
>"Right now you are in the infirmary. That's where sick people go to get healed."<br>I rolled my eyes at her; of course I knew what infirmary was!  
>She smiled and continued, obviously pleased for some odd reason. "We are at Camp Half-blood! It is a special camp for demigods. Demigods, also known as Half-bloods, are half mortal and half immortal. I am one, and so is your father."<br>I stared at her in shock. "So Granny and Papa are-?"  
>She smiled again. "Granny, my mother, is the goddess Athena. Papa, your father's father, is the god Poseidon."<br>My eyes widened. My grandparents were gods. Greek gods, the same ones that were here like a bazillion years ago. My Papa, the one who had taught me to swim and got me a pet fish for Christmas, was Poseidon. He is the same god that brought ships down with a wave of his hand, and brought earthquakes to the land. Granny was Athena. My sweet Granny, who never got along with my Papa, was a goddess. My Granny who bought me all of the best books to outdo Papa's Christmas present. She was the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. They were my parent's parents. What does that make me?  
>Then it hit me. "I'm part god too! Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods-!" I think I started to hyperventilate.<br>"Zoe calm down!" Mom came over and sat by the bed. Her eyes had dark shadows from lack of sleep, and her eyes were dull from stress. She looked at me hard in the eyes and gasped. "What the Hera did she do to your eyes?"  
>"What? What's wrong with my eyes?" I asked, again feeling the start of a panic attack threaten me. What happened to my eyes? What happened to my eyes that held one of the only physical reminders of my father? My eyes which are sea-green, but laced with a stormy grey? What happened?<br>Mom silently got up and walked into a separate room, only for a second, and when she came back a hand-mirror was in her hands. She came and sat on a chair near my bed and held the mirror towards my face. I gasped in shock at what I saw.  
>My eyes were gold. Not amber, they were <em>gold. <em>Not the whole eye was gold, but where it was once stormy grey and sea-green it was now a bright, shiny metallic gold.  
>I moaned and leaned back in the bed. "No! What the fluff happened to my eyes? They are <em>gold!<em> I bet if I ripped them out and sell 'em they'd be worth millions! Oh my gods!"  
>I didn't like them; I wanted them gone. Not that they didn't look good. They actually looked great. The color made my long curly blonde hair more noticeable and made my pale skin seem to glow… Or maybe it was glowing!<br>"Ah!" I yelped, jumping out of the bed. _I'm on fire! _I began running in circles, desperately running in circles while my mother screamed at me to stay still and listen to her. Out of the corner of my I saw someone walk into the room, an awestruck expression on their face. I turned towards them, but stopped short at what I saw.  
>It was a centaur. How do I know that you ask? Well, for starters, he was half horse. I think that pretty much gave it away. He had a nicely trimmed beard, and the top half of him was bare. <em>He has nice muscles,<em> I thought, still in shock. From the waist up he seemed to be in his mid-forties or fifties, but from there on down he was a gigantic, white horse.  
>Finally the shock disappeared, and once again I was running in circles, screaming my head off while they both kept trying to get me to calm down.<br>"You've been claimed!" My mother screeched at me. I stopped and stared at her.  
>"So I am not on fire?" I asked.<br>She did a face-palm as she sighed. "No, you're not on fire. You've been claimed, and by a pretty bad goddess might I add." She winked at me, but I could see the worry in her eyes.  
>The horse-man cleared his throat, drawing my attention to him. "I'm sure your mother told you that this is Camp Half-blood. I am Chiron, the trainer. You, my dear, have just been claimed by Hera, Queen of the gods." He bowed and smiled sadly at me as if he pitied me.<br>My mom was frowning. "That must be why she was able to get in. What was that Hera said before giving you that blessing? I only give this blessing to my children or something like that?"  
>Chiron looked ashamed, but said nothing about it. Even when my mother sent him the most vicious death glare that she could manage.<br>I coughed, interrupting their stare off. "So," I said. "Who's going to show me around?"  
>Chiron averted his eyes from Mom, looking at me with a sheepish grin. "I'm sorry. Of course you need to see the camp!" He smiled. "I'll get you an escort as soon as possible. No time to waste!" He clomped over to the door and yelled out into the sunlight. "Ethan! We need you to show a new camper around!"<br>Seconds later I heard a male voice say behind Chiron's big behind, "Who is it Chiron? Why are they in the infirmary?"  
>"<em>She<em>," Chiron said pointedly, "is perfectly fine. Ethan, I'd like you to meet Zoe."  
>He stepped out of the way, letting me see Ethan for the first time.<br>My heart stopped.


	4. News

I felt like I couldn't breathe. There was this boy standing in the doorway, staring at me curiously with two big baby blue eyes. He was as tall as Chiron's elbow, but that still meant that he was tall since compared to me Chiron is like a skyscraper. The boy had shaggy blonde hair and very faint smile lines around his eyes. He had lots of muscle too, but not the big bulky kind. I think I'm in love.

Ethan smiled in a friendly way and waved to me. "You coming?" He asked.

I nodded as I threw the blankets off of me. I practically skipped over to him, smiling like an idiot the whole way. "Let's go!"

I walked out, Ethan leading me, trying my best to ignore my mom's laughter in the room behind me.

Ethan led me to a big court yard surrounded by beautiful buildings of almost every kind. He looked at me and cleared his throat. I looked up at him. "These are the cabins." He waved to the buildings. "They are where we live during our stay here. Until you get claimed you will stay in the Hermes cabin." He waved towards a brown, paint chipping cabin.

I shook my head. "What if I _have_ been claimed?"

He looked surprised. "Who claimed you?"

I grinned. "I was claimed by Hera."

His eyes bugged out of his head. "Hera?" He gasped. He shook his head and wiped the shocked expression off of his face. Now it was only hard and fierce. "Don't lie about being claimed by the queen of the gods." He said, his tone warning.

I shook my head, my expression now serious. "I'm not. I was seriously claimed by Hera!"

He still looked like he didn't believe me, but still he pointed to a cabin almost directly across from us. It looked graceful, with its skinny white pillars and the flowers that covered it. The walls had images of peacocks in it. "That is where you'll be staying then."

"Is anyone else staying in there?"

He looked thoughtful. "Sometimes our oracle, Rachel, stays in there. Otherwise, there's not. Hera doesn't usually have kids with mortals." He looked at me skeptically.

"She isn't my mom," I told Ethan. "She just claimed me."

He looked confused. "Gods only claim their children."

"My mom is Annabeth Chase. My father is Percy Jackson. Hera just gave me this strange blessing that I don't know how to use yet, and it was supposed to help me into here and do some other things. So far, it has worked well enough," I say as I begin walking to the cabin that is now my home.

Ethan still stood where he was. "You're that Zoe! The daughter of the two greatest hero's in over 100 years! Oh my gods," He looked shocked.

I looked at him, amused and confused. "Greatest hero's in over 100 years? What did they do?"

He looked incredulous. "They saved the world. More than once! They battled Titans, defeated Gaia, and a million other things!"

I scowled. "Why wouldn't they tell me this?"

He thought for a moment. "Maybe they wanted to protect you?"

I looked down. "They didn't do the best job at that."

_I can make it all better,_ Hades said in my head. _I can give you anything you want. Just do me one tiny little favor._

I scowled and thought back. _Never._

Hades growled._ You will do it. You won't be able to resist for long!_

Ethan looked at me, puzzled. "What was that?"

"Nothing," I told him.

He shrugged and followed me as I walked up the steps of the cabin. I wrenched open the door and ducked my head inside.

The inside was all dusty marble, there was a creepy statue of Hera in the middle of the room that seemed to be looking at me, and there were absolutely no beds. _This cabin sucks_, I thought. _I'm going to have to clean it… _I stepped inside the room.

"Uh… I think there has been a mistake," I say, my eyes darting around the room. "No one could sleep here. There are no beds!"

Ethan was staring at the statue. "Man, that's creepy."

I swatted at his arm. "I was talking to you!"

He jumped then looked at me. "What?"

I sighed, then gestured to the room. "There are no beds."

He looked around. "Well, Hera never has kids, so there wasn't really need for them I guess."

I groan. "I'm not her daughter! She just claimed me."

He looked at me suspiciously, "I'm not sure that's possible."

"It is!" I said stubbornly, turning around and stomping out the door.

"Zoe wait!" He ran out the door, and then stepped in front of me to stop me from going any further. "Zoe I'm sorry!" He said, his eyes pleading. "Please don't be mad at me."

I crossed my arm over my chest, and pretended to think. After a moment I shrugged then looked at him. "Fine. You are forgiven."

Ethan smiled happily, and my heart skipped a beat. "Thank you."

I smiled back. "You're welcome."

"Zoe, Ethan, I need to speak with you," I heard someone say behind us. We whirled around and faced Chiron. His face was sorrowful. "Come with me to the big house, children. I have much to tell you."


	5. Envelope

**Hey guys. Sorry about not updating in forever. Writer's block + procrastination have delayed me. But now chapter 5 is up! Don't worry, I'm going to do chapter 6 soon, and it's going to add some new much needed characters to the story! Don't forget to review, subscribe, and all that chiz. :D Sorry it's so short!**

CHAPTER 5: ENVELOPE

"What is he going to talk to us about?" I whisper to Ethan, as we trail behind Chiron to the Big House.

Ethan shrugs. "I don't know, but I guess we'll find out."

I scowl. I hate when people answer my questions like that. It just leaves so much unanswered. It's stupid.

I look up to the Big House. "How do people not see this place? Like, seriously. It's huge!"

"The mist," Ethan replied. "It makes the mortals see what they want to see."

I think over that a second, then nod, satisfied.

Chiron stops just in front of the steps to the Big House, and turns to look at us. _He looks stressed_, I think to myself.

Chiron glances up at the Big House, and then looks back to us. He looks at me, and I see something there in his eyes, but I can't exactly explain what. He sighs as he turns and walks up the steps to the Big House.

The first thing I think when I see the inside of the Big House is, _Dang, this is big._ Then I mentally face palm myself. Of course it was big; it's called the Big House. I look around, this time examining every little detail. I'm struck with a mysterious sense of déjà vu. Where have I seen this place before?

My thoughts are interrupted as Chiron clears his throat. I look over, and am startled to see him in a wheel chair, without the horse half of himself. That should not be possible. "How-?" I begin, curiously.

Chiron waves his arm at me, cutting me off midsentence. I frown. "We are not here to talk about how I fit in a wheelchair!" He says, annoyed. "Zoe, you've been told you're in danger. You are the daughter of two of some of the most well-known demigods there are, and the grand-daughter of Athena and Poseidon. That would make you a legacy, but for some reason you were born with even more demigod blood than even a demigod. That makes you a target." He reaches to a bookshelf and hands me a large book. A better description would be absolutely, ridiculously large. "Read this," He continues on, ignoring my look of horror at the book, "it retells of the lives of everyone on your godly side, and of some of your relatives on your mortal side, like Sally." I give him a look of confusion, which he ignores. "She can see through the mist. That reminds me…" He reaches down and hands me another book. "This book has all the details that you need to know about abilities of demigods, gods, and select mortals. It tells of monsters, traps, and locations that may be dangerous, too."

I frown at the books. "I can just sit here and read, Chiron."

"It is what's best for you," he says patiently.

Ethan looks at us, obviously bored, although occasionally he sneaks curious looks at the books. He looks up at Chiron. "So why did you bring me here?"

Chiron glances quickly at me before answering. "To make sure she doesn't run off. If she's anything like her parents," he grins fondly, "which she is, then she'll most likely sneak off and do something dangerous."

"I will not!" I quickly protest, although we all know that's a lie. I pout to myself. This isn't fair!

Chiron's face turns somber again as he pulls out an envelope and hands it to me. It's yellow with age, and has a fancy green seal, with the letter _O_ pressed into it holding the envelope shut. I try to peal the seal off, but it's stuck. I try again, before looking at Chiron, "It won't open. What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Hold on to it," he answers, wheeling himself to the door. "It'll open when you need it, and not before. I've held on to that for a long time," he says sadly. I look down at the envelope. "Someone a long time ago asked me to give it to you, when I found you."

"When you find me? How'd they know me?"

He shakes his head, leaving my questions unanswered. He looks at Ethan. "Have her stay in your cabin, on a different bunk, of course, but close enough to keep an eye on her. Got it?" He turns away and leaves after Ethan nods.

I look at Ethan. "So what now?"

He grins. "I think it's time you got a weapon."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure about that?"

He grins mischievously, grabbing my arm and leading me out the door. _He's touching me!_ I start grinning stupidly again. Maybe getting a weapon is a good idea after all.


	6. Blood

Chapter 6

_Dang!_ I think, looking around at all the weapons. There were daggers, swords, axes, hammers, spears, and whatever other weapons you could think of. They came in a brassy gold color, mostly. Some were black, those made me feel sick just looking at, and others that were just ordinary mortal weapons, but there were not many of those. There were no guns anywhere, though, which surprised me.

I look over at Ethan, who was closely examining a skinny, long, sharp golden dagger closely. It had pretty engravings on it, but it's not my style. "How do I know which one's right for me?" I ask, looking closely at a sword that caught my eye.

He notices me looking at the sword, and grins. He reached over and grabs it by the blade, which makes me wince, and hands it to me, hilt first. "Hold it. If it feels right it's yours."

Just before I can grab the sword, a voice behind me says, "No, that's not going to work." I whirl around as an arm reaches past me and grabs the sword.

It's a boy, about 15, maybe 16, with hair the color of dark chocolate, and eyes darker than Hades'. He is just a little shorter than Ethan, but more lean. I could tell he was made for speed. His skin was an olive color, and his face was serious, yet friendly at the same. As I look at him I'm struck more and more by how familiar he looks. I hate déjà vu.

I take a step back quickly to give him a little more room.

Ethan scowls. "And how do you know that, Levi?" He spat. Hmm. I guess they don't like each other very much.

Levi ignores his tone and continues, "That sword is way too long for her, and the hilt is too big for her hands. She looks fast, so a dagger, double swords, or short sword would be best for her. She might be able to handle a long sword, if the hilt fit, but she doesn't look like she has the muscles for that."

I frown. "I'm not weak," I tell him.

"Oh?" He grins wickedly, then grabs a huge sword from the ground. He does a few tricks with it, show off, before handing it over to me, still grinning.

I grab it, determined to show him he was wrong. Instantly the weight if the sword pulls my body down, and I drop the sword. I decide to keep what was left of my dignity, and left the sword down. "That wasn't fair!" I cross my arms across my chest.

He shrugs. He looks around quickly, grabbing an assortment of weapons.

Ethan starts gathering weapons just as quickly, frowning.

I roll my eyes at them, and look around, waiting. On a table I see something really shiny. I immediately go to check it out.

"A ring?" I murmur to myself, quietly. I picked it up, turning it one way, then another. I wonder why it's in here? I ask myself. The ring look like two rings, twisted together. One of the rings is gold and bright, but the other is dark and black. I smile, and slip it on my finger. Perfect fit. I turn around, holding up my hand to show them.

"Guys look!" I announce, and they both pause to look at me.

They must've really thought it was nice, because they instantly dropped what they were carrying and ran over, awed looks on their faces.

"How-?" Levi asked, looking to the table where the ring had been sitting.

"It was shiny, so I tried it on," I tell them.

"Hand it to me," Ethan demanded, holding his hand out. He sighs when he sees me frown. "I'll give it back," he promises.

Reluctantly, I hand it over. He looks at it for a second, then snaps the two rings apart.

_You've just caused a whole lot of trouble_, I hear Hades' whisper in my head, angrily. _Don't touch things that aren't yours... _

I am distracted from Hades' when I look back at Ethan to take the ring, or rings since he snapped them, but he doesn't have the rings. Instead he's holding two swords.

"What-?" I ask, feeling horrifyingly confused. I hope I don't start making this a habit. I like expecting things, and knowing things. I'm the granddaughter of Athena, after all.

One sword is gold and bright, the other is dark and black. Just like the rings were.

Everyone else who had been searching for weapons turn to see what's going on. The room goes silent.

Great, I think. Just what I need. Even more attention.

Ethan hands me the swords, one at a time, as if he is reluctant to let them go.

When they touch my hands, I feel a chill run down my spine. I look down to see a strange glow fading off of the swords and my hands. _What the heck._.. I look up at Ethan and Levi, in wonder.

"So," Levi says, trailing off before continuing. "How do they feel?"

I shift them in my hands. They aren't too heavy, or too light, and the handles fit my hands good, it seemed to me. I grin. They feel like a part of me. "They feel great," I tell him. "What's everyone making a big deal for?"

Everyone in the room had started whispering, and truthfully it's making me kind of anxious.

Ethan shakes his head at me, obviously not feeling like explaining. "It's a long story, which is probably in one of those books of yours. It's incredible..." He looks at me, the wonder in everyone's eyes shines a tad more brightly then before.

Suddenly there is a loud crash outside, and we hear a few startled screams. We all run out to investigate.

There, in the middle of the court yard, we all stare at a a small crater. I walk over to it slowly, and cautiously.

Ethan tries to grab my arm to pull me back, but I dodge his hand and dash for the hole. Inside the crater is a small box, and of course I reach in and grab it.

It's burnt, but I can tell that before this it had been beautiful. There were holes where I imagined jewels decorated it. The box was colored black, and there was a lock on it the shape of a skull. Instantly I feel dread.

"Crap," I hear Levi mutter behind me. "Well, this is just fantastic."

I try to open it, but it seems to be sealed shut. I frown, and continue trying. Finally, I give up. I feel so frustrated I could scream and throw the box at a tree or something.

Then, to my surprise, Levi sighs and holds out his hand. I hand over the box, frowning.

All of the sudden, I don't even see what he does, but the lock clicks open.

I look at Levi, feeling shocked. "How the heck did you open that? Why couldn't I open it?" I frown, unhappily.

He grimaces, then gives me a smile. "Well," he says, handing me back the box. "Surprise! Seems like you got a gift from my dad."

I nearly choke, and I look at him, horrified. "Your... Your... Your dad?" I stammer. This can't be. No. He's joking. He has to be joking, right?

He winces. "Yes, my dad. Nice to officially introduce myself. I am Levi Kynan. Son of Arianna Kynan and the lord of the underworld, Hades. Now, tell me who you are."

Then I remember we never really got introduced. "I am Zoe Jackson. Daughter of Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. Granddaughter of Athena and Poseidon. Claimed by Hera herself nice to meet you."

I look back down at the box, but I can still feel everyone staring at me.

Realizing the box was from Hades' had made me feel threatened, and scared. I took a deep breathe to steady my self, and took the lock off.

I look up. "You guys ready?" I say to the ever growing crowd. Everyone nods, and goes silent.

I take another breath, and open the case. I stare in horror at what I see.

"What is it?" People cry out. People surge forward, but thankfully Ethan and Levi hold them back.

My mouth moves in mute horror, trying to say something, but not being able to. I see my mom and Chiron rush to the front of the crowd.

I feel myself cracking, sobs nearly escaping. I run to my mother and cling to her, dropping the box.

Ethan grabs the box and pulls out what's inside. It's a piece of paper. Levi leans over his shoulder to read it.

On the paper it says: Bring her to me, or Percy dies. I give you 2 and a half weeks. Get her to me.

There's no signature.

And it's written in blood.


End file.
